cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jil'korah
Jil'Korah vas Azure Wheelbarrow (formally Jil'Korah vas Dasegar); a quarian, and a core member of The Band. He trolls mercilessly, most notably taking every opportunity to associate the outbreak of the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190 with Mekan of Omega, dubbing it "Mekan's War" and trying his hardest to spread the moniker across the forum, an effort which was quite successful. Trivia Cerastes, who has worked with Jil and the Band on several occasions, once flooded his suit with tetrabytes of highly-illegal pornography. Cerastes also once placed Jil's name on 115 sex offender lists throughout the galaxy. Oddly enough, a killswitch has designated Jil with the entirety of Cerastes's databases, complete with decryption keys. On Alliance With The Geth "First, the geth have acted in good faith. Once we finally made agreements with them (which nobody could for a long time, admittedly), they've acted decisively in support of those agreements. Nobody insisted that they help in rescue and recovery efforts after the treaty was signed - it wasn't even part of the treaty, but a lot of quarians would be dead today if the geth hadn't jumped in and helped save them. Second, how much of a choice do we really have? Every time we've tried to destroy the geth, it's backfired. The first time it cost us our homeworld, the second time it cost us a third of our population along with what little respect we could have earned from the galaxy by helping against the Reapers right away. The galaxy's not going to help us destroy them, especially when as I stated above they're acting in good faith (even if they *do* have some ulterior motive, which is totally possible), and we can't keep living as parasites." Threads of Note One Born Every Minute: Shirin, Kirok and Jil'Korah decide they need to recruit some contacts. Five Dead Dogs: Ali'quam and Ana Sari are on board, being picked up on Omega. If you give a drell a starship...: The Band acquires its new ship. Clothing Issues: Jil'Korah looks for new cloth weave for his suit. Why Are You a Cartoon?: Ana Sari and Jil'korah on their new ship. Jil asks Ana what she's been up to. They get drunk and high... and somewhere amid all that, Jil renames the ship. Sing-Along?: The crew are annoying at times, but that doesn't stop Shirin from finding promising leads. Drell Make Poor Whales: Infiltrating Cerastes' ship. Galactic Wildlife Benefit Fundraiser: The Band steal the galaxy's last surviving Giant Panda. It's A Shameful Thing, Lobster Head: Mr. Ian O'Shaughenessy ("Lobster Head") is a former client of Cerastes, and the subject of the next mission. On Your Side Is On Your Side: And here is that mission, to Noveria. Getting the Band Back Together Try This: Tweaking translators leads to hilarity. It's Like The Mob: Back to mundane business as a fashion designer, Shirin receives a loud visit from her Band - including a new member, Snrr'chk. I Have Registered Again: Guess who's back? It's Cerastes. Please Donate: Jil'Korah wishes to make it known, many times over the course of this thread, that Mekan the war-monger, who started Mekan's War, has killed Nat (who will surely now die in Mekan's War, which was started by Mekan). This is a thread about Jil'korah. Everyone Thinks Quarians Are Weak And Stuff: But can they compare to the crippling disadvantage that is... Drell Smell? Rannoch Opens A Tourist Port City: Jil'Korah has a fair bit to say on this one. Namely that Rannoch isn't ready and that all the aliens who hated quarians until very recently should ease off for a while. What Animal Are You?: Jil'Korah tries a stupid extranet test, as does the rest of CDN. Make Your Statement: Arguing with Dani'Koara as a resident yahg attempts to build a CDN hierarchy. Needing A New Envirosuit: Jil'Korah helps out Dani. Leading to... Dani Robbed Me: Never do favours for Dani. Quarians Are The Prettiest: Certainly this quarian is too pretty for prison -- which is where he hasn't been for the last couple of years. Category:Characters Category:Quarians